


Come on baby, come and get me out

by Justanotherlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Do handcuffs count as bondage?, Drunk Louis, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Louis is sober when they have sex though, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Policeman Harry, Sexual Tension, Teenage Drama, Teenage Harry, Teenage Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherlarry/pseuds/Justanotherlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>''Well, is this fun for you? Is that what you do now that you work for the police? Chase your exes down and put them in cells for the night to make them pay for whatever they did to you?''</i>
</p><p>  <i>''Damn it Louis, I took you here so you wouldn’t get a ticket, I know your mother would not have been pleased.''</i></p><p>  <i>''Don’t talk about my mother like you know anything about her.''</i></p><p>  <i>''I know her quite well. Which you would know if you were actually interested in me but no, you just like to fuck people around and leave, don't you ? You arrogant prick.''</i></p><p>  <i>''You just proved that I was right : You ARE holding a grudge against me and this is your way to make me pay– I wonder what your colleague will say when he hears about your abuse of authority!''</i><br/>  <i>''Fuck you Louis.''</i><br/>  <i>''You wish.'' Louis smirked at Harry mischievously.</i><br/>  <i>''It wasn’t me who said I was hot.''</i><br/> <br/> <br/><b>***</b></p><p> <br/>  <b><br/></b><br/><i>Or the AU where Louis gets arrested for public urination and the policeman who arrests him happens to be Harry, his teenage crush...</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on baby, come and get me out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larrysbitchx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbitchx/gifts).



> Based on the prompt: Harry is a cop who arrests a drunk Louis for public urination. Being the only one in the jail cell for the night ends Louis up in seducing the attractive cop into fucking him against the the wall with handcuffs on his wrists.
> 
> The title is shamelessly taken from _"Where do broken hearts go"_ \- I could quite picture Louis moaning that at Harry from the cell ? The whole sentence appeared to be quite in the theme!
> 
> I added some history to the prompt so we could get a fluffier, more complete plot but the major components are there! I really hope you'll like it :) and thank you for the prompt.
> 
> I wanted to thank my beta so much for being the other half of a great team! Thank you so much for listening patiently to my whining and being so nice and helpful! I am glad that writing this fic made me meet a new friend.

 

**_Summer 2011_**

Harry was getting ready in the bedroom he shared with his cousin Liam.

He was taking great care of his appearance, trying to look  his best, because that night was Louis’ last night in Holmes Chapel before he moved to Manchester in order to attend university. And speaking about moving, that night was Harry’s last chance to finally make a move on Louis.

The younger boy had been infatuated with the older boy since…Well, since he had realized he preferred boys to girls basically. And if he and the Cosmopolitan magazines he borrowed from Nicola, his eldest cousin, were right there was a big percentage of chances Louis fancied him too.

He had had the whole summer to prepare, and decided that the bonfire party would be the perfect occasion to try and be snogged by the man of his dreams.

He closed his eyes and threw himself on his bed face down. His head was buried in the pillows, and his tiny blue iPod shuffle was playing Marvin Gaye. He imagined Louis at the bonfire, wearing his favorite striped t-shirt and red braces. He would take him in his strong arms, his biceps caging him against his chest and his dainty hands would hold him by the hips while they snogged passionately.

He would be opening his lips with his tongue; their tongues would be battling for dominance (He had read this in fanfiction?  He didn’t really know the veracity of it, since it would be his first kiss), laying him on the floor next to the fire and slowly grind on him, their crotches brushing against each other.

Louis would moan his name, while he would carefully undress him, caressing his chest and tugging on his hair just like he liked. It would be wonderful, better than any wet dream Harry had had until now.

Dream-Louis was about to tell him he loved him when Real –cockblocking- Liam called him.

Harry stood up abruptly and checked his appearance one last time in the mirror, before jogging downstairs to join his cousin, trying to hide his stiffy the best he could.

He chose to wear a white polo shirt with his beige trousers and his favorite pair of Converse shoes. It was simple but showed off pretty well his long torso, which was now free of the baby fat since he had gone through a growth spurt during the summer. As for his mop of curls he had done his best, but privileged a natural look instead of trying – without any success – to tame them.

Of course, Liam knew about Harry’s crush towards his best-friend. After all, they were almost brothers, and since the day Harry came out to him, Liam had been nothing less than supportive. 

Liam always ensured that Harry was alright, having taken him under his wing since the youngest age.

 

Because if Harry spent his summer with the Paynes, it was not solely because they felt like his parents, they were in fact the only family Harry had left.

Harry’s mother had passed away when he was six. They had discovered a malignant tumor in her brain. And half a year after, she was gone, leaving Harry and his dad behind.

His dad rapidly fell into depression and bipolar disorder as a result. Since he couldn’t properly take care of little Harry, the young boy was brought into a boarding school, with Karen and his grandmother agreeing to take care of him during the holidays.

 

Spending his summers with the Paynes and his Nan was like a bubble of fresh air in his monotonous existence. With the Paynes came Liam, and his three best friends, Louis, Niall and Zayn.

The three older boys had always remained oblivious about the real reason why Harry was spending every summer with them. Despite the two years age difference, Harry had been quickly integrated into their gang. They all knew each other since they were twelve, meeting almost every day during summer to play and accomplish other mischiefs.

Louis always had a special place in Harry’s heart. Despite his loud personality he had proven to be the most sensible one in many occasions, and the most protective towards Harry. 

 

Harry realized he was in love with Louis since the previous summer. He had arrived mid-June in Holmes Chapel, eager to see his friends again. As per usual, Karen had prepared a party with the help of Liam and his sisters to welcome him back. It was a tradition since the first time he spent the summer with them and he could remember like yesterday the day when the older eight year old boys had played bowling with him, allowing him to have his first night without nightmares or crying in a long time.

That year hadn’t been an exception. Liam, Zayn, Nial and Louis had all been there along with their friends in the Payne’s living room. Except when Harry went to greet him, Louis was circling a girl’s waist with his arm. He learned later that she was his girlfriend, Hannah, and that they had been dating since Easter holidays.

During the whole summer Harry had barely contained his hatred towards the poor girl. He hid behind various reasons, finding her stupid, pretentious and superficial. Finally, reality slapped him in the face when he realized that when he saw Louis kissing her, he was wishing it was him instead of her.

Sleepless nights ensued. And he didn’t know if sleeping was better either because when he did, it was to find Louis back in his dreams, kissing him. He often woke up with a raging boner, his skin sweaty and felt himself redden in shame.

Later that summer, after spending long afternoons at the public swimming pool to try and find a girl he found attractive, he realized that the search was in vain. He resigned himself to accept that he preferred boys and decided to finally come out to his friends and family.

Karen had taken him in his arms, and the rest of the family joined her instantly. Niall and Zayn had just shrugged it off like it wasn’t nothing important and Louis had looked at him with a curious expression on his face, before burying him in his arms in a bone-crushing hug. A week later, Hannah and he had broken up. 

 

So, over the years the tiny village of Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, became Harry’s safe haven, three months per year.

 

He reached the living room where Liam was waiting for him and holding two giant packs of crisps.

''Mum bought us iced tea too'' he said, crinkling his nose in distaste – moms were so uncool – and lowered his voice ''but Nicola said she hid some beers in the garage so go fetch them, put them in our backpacks and mum will drive us.''

Harry nodded and went to collect the beers that were hidden behind the broomsticks and other garden appliances in the garage, before finally joining his aunt and Liam in the car. Of course, he gave himself one last look in the mirror to check if his hair hadn’t gone crazy or got covered in cobwebs in the meantime.

In the car, Karen gave them a perfect rendition of the classic mom speech, involving warnings about alcohol, drugs and sex, making Liam and Harry scream and cover their ears in embarrassment. After a short drive they reached Salsterford Park, and left Karen saying their goodbyes and promising to be good.

They were both carrying snacks and bottles of soda, their backpacks heavy with the bottles of beer.

 

''So, how are you going to do it with Louis?'' asked Liam conversationally, while they were slowly descending the small hill towards the small corner of the woods where the party was supposed to take place.

''Oh my god, Liam!'' Protested Harry, continuing in a shouted whisper ''I don’t know yet. Stop talking about this so loud, Louis could hear!''

''I’m just asking ! I don’t know if you guys have something like a code or-''

''Just because we’re both boys doesn’t change anything.'' said Harry in an exasperated tone, rolling his eyes.

''You’re right. Sorry. Anyways, I think I might take a chance on Sophia. Do you think she likes me?''

Harry had tuned Liam out and just nodded, because they were approaching the party, the sound of the music getting louder and louder, some kind of R&B music Zayn had put on the tiny speakers he took everywhere with him. And most important of all, he could recognize Louis from afar.

They greeted everyone, there was the usual gang along with some girls and boys from their school, there were 25 people tops.

Louis immediately approached Harry and hugged him.  Harry barely hid the small blush that was blooming on his cheeks. He looked gorgeous as usual, his long feathery hair styled in a fringe. He was sporting some light brown coloured shorts that showed off his tiny ankles, along with blue vans and a short sleeved blue button-up with a tiny anchors print. The whole outfit enhanced his beautiful blue eyes and his tanned golden skin.

''Tonight you’re getting drunk little Harold!!!'' he announced in a cheery voice, petting and ruffling Harry’s hair.

 Harry shrugged, like this was a normal occurrence for him, but in fact he was kind of terrified.

He never had a drink in his life, except for the occasional glass of champagne at Christmas, but a real party with beer – never. To his credit, the boarding school he attended was pretty strict with a no smoking policy and alcohol was out of question. He took the bottle of beer Louis handed him and sipped on it, trying to avoid the grimace his face was threatening to make, because this drink was clearly overrated. Beer tasted like carbonated piss. But after a second one, he felt the knot in his stomach loosen up enough to join Louis and the rest of their friends around the bonfire, Zayn still blasting the music on full volume.

Niall arrived, as per usual an hour later than the supposed time. Nonetheless, he got acclaimed upon his arrival, because he was the only one who had an older brother and he had been able to bring a consequent amount of liquor along with cigarettes.

An hour later, Harry had smoked two cigarettes, and almost lost one lung because of the coughing that ensued. Alcohol-wise, he had tasted vodka and a magic liquid called Passoa that tasted like candy. He was now pleasantly buzzed, a warm heat having settled in his stomach.

After playing an extensive game of ‘truth or dare’ people got bored and were now either sitting on the grass or dancing.

Louis and Harry had chosen the second option, and danced close together on the improvised dance floor, couples having formed all around them. They were both laughing and joking, looking at all the couples and almost died with laughter when Liam attempted to make a move towards Sophia who was talking with Eleanor and hadn’t even noticed him trying to get her attention.

Zayn changed the music to ''Give me everything’’ by Pitbull, eliciting appreciative shouts from the crowd of dancers. Louis himself shouted and started to dance more vigorously, shaking his hips and head. Harry tried to follow but he knew very well that his dancing technique wasn't on point. His long limbs were uncoordinated, making look like an human-sized windmill as a result.

 Suddenly, at the same time Pitbull summoned them to ''Grab somebody sexy tell'em hey'' Louis took Harry's wrist in his hand and pulled him closer, before putting his hands around Harry's neck, and slurring the words drunkenly into Harry's ear.

_Excuse me,_

_And I might drink a little more than I should, tonight_

_And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight_

_And baby I'ma make you feel so good, tonight, cause we might not get tomorrow._

Harry felt his cheek redden and he felt like he was dreaming. Louis was clearly hitting on him! Over Louis’ shoulder, he could see Liam giving him a thumb up and Zayn winked at him. He wasn’t dreaming.

He tried his best to follow Louis' movements, even daring to put his hands on his hips, feeling them sway against his. He was still clutching a bottle of liquor with one hand and took a big gulp of it, before holding it in front of Louis who nodded and opened his mouth. He took the head of the bottle in his mouth and drank it with hooded eyes, tipping his head back, and showing off his neck and Adam apple that bobbed with the swallowing.

Harry couldn't help but shiver, imagining something else other than the bottle circled with Louis' lips. He widened his eyes when he felt Louis’ hands roam on his back, before setting on his bum, then squeezing it and pulling Harry towards the smaller boy to give Louis some leverage and guide his movements. Harry closed his eyes and settled his head on Louis’ shoulder, taking advantage of his position to nose against his neck, getting drunk on his smell. Louis usually smelled like cologne but tonight the smell intertwined with the smell of grass, sweat and smoke.

After dancing closely for a few songs, Louis stood on his tiptoes and whisper-shouted in Harry's ear.

''Want to go sit near the river?''

Harry nodded and prepared mentally. The following moment was going to be decisive. This was his chance to finally make a move on Louis. Either he would get rejected or he would be able to get his first kiss ever with the guy he had fancied for years.

He tried to keep his breath even, the cold air of the night brushing against his feverish face, ambling in the grass, and holding Louis' hand. They settled down, just in front of the small river, and Louis took the bottle from Harry. He took a few big gulps, before handing it back to him. Harry looked at it and saw that almost nothing remained, so he finished it in one go, Louis laughing appreciatively next to him.

He then threw the bottle on the floor next to them like a bad boy - but he promised himself to get it after because littering was bad - and leaned down on his elbows, his legs stretched in front of him. Louis was sitting next to him with his legs crossed and was busy playing with little blades of grass. Harry breathed in and exhaled, looking at the moon and its reflection in the water. He felt happy and safe, surrounded with his friends and family. So far his summer had been awesome. He let his mind wander, and suddenly noticed that Louis, who was usually very loud and boisterous, had gone silent. He turned around to face him and found Louis staring at him.

''Are you okay?'' he asked, his voice slurring a bit, husky with the shouting and the smoking.

He didn't get time to react, when suddenly Louis surged forward and kissed him. Harry blinked, his eyes still open, not believing what was happening. Louis pulled back and looked at the floor, a miserable look clouding his face.

''I'm sorry...'' he said shyly.

''No! No! Louis...'' he blurted, his thoughts going incoherent in his head, his poor heart threatening to break his ribcage because it was pounding so hard. ''Louis, I like you !''

''You do?'' Louis' gaze seemed hopeful. Harry nodded as an answer, and in a sudden burst of gumption, moved forward towards Louis, and took his face in his hands. Louis smiled and leaned in, covering his mouth with his lips.

Just like in Harry's dream, Louis’ lips felt soft like velvet against his, just a little bit chapped on the edges. They were delicate, careful, tentative, moving against his. He could feel shivers run through his body, his heart pumping blood at million miles per hour, making him lightheaded. Louis' tongue poked at the seam of his mouth and he parted his lips, letting their tongues meet. Louis tasted like the passion fruit of the Passoa, sweet and tangy. Harry sighed and let his hands touch Louis' feathery hair, while the older boy gripped his waist, slowly moving his hands down on his hips. Their tongues definitely weren't battling for dominance, more like exploring and caressing each other.

Louis used the leverage he had on his hips to make him lay down on the floor, in order to straddle him. Harry winced, hoping Louis wouldn't be able to feel the semi that was slowly filling up in his boxers, making his chinos uncomfortable and tight. But as Louis grinded on him, he felt that the older boy was sporting an erection as well, so he calmed down a bit and enjoyed the kiss. He let out a small ridiculous whine when Louis rubbed his crotch directly against his, eliciting sparks of pleasure in his spine, and heat coiling in his lower abdomen. He froze, feeling ridiculous. Louis frowned but still kept snogging him and grinding against him.

''Louis... God....'' Harry moaned under him, putting his hands on his ass, adding a light squeeze.

''Louis, want you to make love to me… Please, want you to be my first.'' Harry begged, his tongue heavy with alcohol and his mind hazy. He felt like he was dreaming, lying on a cloud, feeling as light as a feather.

 Louis stopped kissing him brusquely, his eyes staring wide at him.

''Harry, you-you’re drunk.''

''Still, I want you so much Louis.'' the younger boy pleaded, his eyes half-open.

''Want you too, but not now, okay?'' Louis pecked him on the lips.

''Next time, then.'' Harry pouted; Louis nodded in response and kissed his neck, trying to continue their snogging session.

''Promise!'' Harry squealed, like a petulant child.

''Promise, promise'' assured Louis. Harry smiled lazily and they started kissing again.

They kissed for what felt like the whole night, before joining the others back at the bonfire. Even there they were still in their little bubble, sharing winks and little giggles, Harry sitting on Louis' lap. The older boy's tracing lightly his skin with his fingers under his polo shirt.

As the night came to a term, everyone got in their sleeping bags and fell asleep. Louis laid down next to Harry and miraculously managed to zip his and Harry’s sleeping bags together so they could have one giant cocoon for the both of them to share. After snogging again for a little while, Louis fell asleep. On his side, Harry couldn't sleep. He felt star struck, looking at the older boy who was sleeping with fondness; he put his hand over his stomach, feeling butterflies. Wondering if that was what love felt like. He looked one last time at Louis, pecked him on the lips and fell asleep too, holding his hand and drawing a heart pattern mindlessly on the back of his hand.

 

The next morning, Harry was woken up abruptly, by Liam who was shaking him. He squinted and saw that everyone around him was packing and cleaning up the place, the sun already set in the sky.

''Where's Louis?'' he drowsily asked Liam, his eyes squinting, not used to the sunshine.

''He's been gone for an hour now'' answered Liam ''He had to leave with his parents at ten so he was gone around eight, I think.''

''But he didn't say goodbye !'' Protested Harry.

''I asked him if he wanted me to wake you up, and he said no'' replied Liam, his eyes reflecting the disappointment on his cousin's face ''Said he would see you next summer. Did something happen?''

''Did he say something?'' asked Harry, hopeful.

''Nah, in fact he said he didn’t remember a single thing about last night! What a drunkard.''

Harry felt the tears pooling in his eyes. Either Louis really didn't remember what had happened the night before or he just wanted to forget about it. If the previous night had meant something to him, he would probably have woken Harry up to tell him goodbye. His heart felt heavy in his chest, shattering in millions of pieces, piercing his lungs.

Liam could apparently see the distress on his face, because he leant down and hugged him tight, petting his hair.

''Don't worry Haz, you'll see him next summer.'' he promised, in a sympathetic voice.

''I guess'' nodded Harry, a silent tear shedding on his cheek.

 

Except, the next summer Louis never came back, neither the one after, and all the other ones.

 

 

**_Spring 2015_ **

 

Zayn and Louis really had had a blast tonight. It was one of the first nights of spring where you could easily hang out outside without a jacket and still be comfortable. Of course, the liquor in their veins helped them feel warm and Louis was more stumbling than walking, so, still pleasantly buzzed.

 Niall had hosted his first barbecue party of the year and it involved a few kegs of beer and countless shots of Louis’ favourite tequila.

He was finally back in Holmes Chapel, using his spring break to relax for once and not work like he had done for the past four years of his life, cumulating internships with exams and revisions. He had studied writing at university, and after his internship in a big newspaper company, he finally signed a deal with a publisher to write his first novel.

So his coming–back-home trip was more of a celebratory one than just a simple visit. Therefore his mates had outdone themselves to celebrate his success.

All of them were pretty successful. Liam had joined a prestigious laboratory in Switzerland doing some research on the human brain in order to obtain a master’s degree, Zayn was a recognized artist in the public eye, making elaborate  ads for Gucci and other big fashion brands, his pictures now covering the streets. As for Niall, he pursued a golf career while doing some business on the side.

They were in pretty good places, and so much had happened in four years. Louis was aware they had lost touch a little bit, with the distance and everyone being so busy with their own lives. But tonight they still fell back together like nothing happened.

Zayn was rolling a blunt while they were walking down the street.

''Man, can I have your lighter?'' he asked, adding a final touch to the joint that was now ready to be lit.

Louis tossed it to him and turned around, unbuttoning his pants. Thankfully, the tree he was about to pee on gave him some support and prevented him from falling flat on the grass.

''Lemme just have a piss real quick.''

''Is it necessary to uncover your whole ass just to take a piss?'' Zayn quirked an eyebrow.

 _''EXCUSE ME_ , but my glorious derrière is nothing you haven’t seen my dear Zayn and...''

Louis was cut off at the beginning of his elaborate speech because Zayn suddenly ran away, and he saw blue neon light approaching. He turned around to discover a police car stopping on the side of the road just in front of him.

A man got out of it and walked towards Louis.

''Sir, would you please dress yourself. You are urinating in a public place.''

Louis frowned.  He was doing nothing wrong, and this guy was just a bored little policeman happy to finally have found a thing to do, and Louis wasn’t going to be his entertainment for the night, thank you very much.

''Public urinating? There would have to be other people present for it to be public. I don’t see an audience here, so it’s not definitively public.''

He started rambling, explaining that he was just waiting for his friend Zayn. The guy was looking exasperatedly at him, trying to grasp what he was saying. And all of a sudden it fit together for Louis. He burst out laughing and pulled his pants up.

Since they were younger, Zayn had been the king of pranksters. He had probably organized all of this and was now hiding in a bush along with Niall and filming him. That is why he ran away so quickly. Of course.

''I get it; my friend Zayn hired you, didn’t he? Wow, that’s pretty sick mate, you even got the car!''

''The car?''

''Yeah, I mean, the outfit is already pretty realistic, but pushing the detail with the car. I wonder how much Zayn paid you'' he smirked, while still clutching his trousers he hadn't had time or coordination to button up yet.

''What are you talking about?'' the policeman raised his voice. Louis wobbled closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

''Mate, you can break the act. Let’s go have fun on our own.''

The officer’s eyes bulged out. ''Are you insinuating that I am a stripper?''

Louis smiled and fluttered his eyelashes charmingly at him, as much as he could manage in his state. ''Come on.'' He said, rubbing the taller man’s shoulder.

The police man shoved his hand off his shoulder and took a step away from him.

''Sir you are under arrest, as a representative of the local county police, I arrest you for outrageous public indecency, urinating in a public area and public drunkenness. Enter my vehicle so I can escort you to the local police office where you will be placed in a cell until you sober up.''

''What?'' Louis startled and frowned, not having understood even the half of the sentence ''This isn’t funny anymore. You sound like a real cop. ZAYN!!! ZAAAAAYN!!!'' He started calling while turning around to search for his friend. Suddenly a firm hand landed on his shoulder.

''Please sir, get in the vehicle or I will be allowed to use force and handcuff you, if you don’t cooperate.''

''You can’t put me into prison!'' Pleaded Louis.

''I am not putting you in prison, just bringing you to a cell where you’ll be able to sober up so you won’t harm yourself or other people. Come on, get in the car.'' The policeman said, in a soothing voice.

''No!!!'' Louis yelled but he got interrupted by a sudden wave of nausea that calmed him down a bit. ''Okay, okay I’ll come with you.''

 

Ten minutes later, they were entering the local police office. It was a tiny office really, proportional to the needs of Holmes Chapel. It just had a desk with an archaic computer, a chair and a miniature cell, since most of the time people were directly driven to the Middlewich police station,  a 15 minutes drive away.

After confiscating his wallet, phone and ID card, the guy opened the grillaged door and pushed Louis in, pointing at the metallic bench that was next to the wall. Then he closed the door behind him and went to sit at the desk, removing his kepi, and revealing long luscious curls. He looked tentatively at Louis for a while and sighed, then lit the computer that was in front of him and started typing on the keyboard.

Louis frowned. This guy looked a bit familiar, but since everybody seemed familiar in such a small town as Holmes Chapel, he had grown accustomed to recognizing pretty much everyone. He scrunched his face, trying to connect the face with a name but nothing was coming since his mind was still pretty foggy. Still, the guy was pretty attractive. Even if he was wearing a horrendous police uniform, he pulled it off pretty well, with his long lean legs and his broad shoulders. In fact, thinking about how must have he looked when naked, Louis came to the conclusion that in fact the guy was pretty hot.

A voice interrupted Louis in his thoughts and he turned his head to see the policeman looking at him.

''What?''

''I said'' the guy smirked ''Thank you''.

Louis blushed. He must have been thinking out loud, a thing that happened pretty often when he was drunk. Suddenly an idea came up in his mind. Maybe if he tried to seduce the guy, he would let him go faster and without a ticket. And even if he failed, it would be a great entertainment for the night. Plus, the guy’s beauty would make it easy for Louis to shamelessly flirt with him.

''Well'' he batted his eyelashes ''You're welcome... Erm?''

''Harry.'' he said aggravated, without looking at Louis.  He was holding the ID card in his hand and gave one last look at it before putting it back on the desk, his face unreadable.

''Well, then, you're welcome Harry.'' Louis responded in a seductive tone.

Harry blinked at him, unimpressed and turned his attention back to the computer. Louis started to roam through his brain to find something interesting to start a conversation. But nothing was coming up, because he was tired and drunk still for fuck's sake. He was supposed to have fun, drink and finally find someone to get laid. Not end up in a ratty drunk tank. His mind was feeling fuzzy and combined with his newly awakened hornyness he suddenly blurted.

''Have you ever fucked someone in this cell?''

Harry gasped like a scandalized nun and he looked like he had almost choked himself on his own saliva, his face becoming a nice shade of red. He decided to ignore Louis' question and not even turning his head to look at him, he typed away on his computer.

''Hey? What are you typing?'' Louis pressed.

A minute passed. He was standing up in his cell, looking and feeling like an animal trapped in a cage. Since he wasn't getting any answers he decided to keep asking stupid questions to piss off Harry, who was being unbearably arrogant.

''How old are you? Cats or dogs?''

Harry was still indifferent to Louis and appeared unfazed, as if Louis wasn't even there, which infuriated him even more. So he decided to sing, because if Harry didn't react to his questions he would probably react to Louis singing at the top of his lungs.

He went back to the bench and laid down the most comfortably he could, and started destroying every single hit that came to his mind, going from '’It wasn't me'’ to ‘'Chandelier'' which Harry apparently wasn't very fond of, because in the middle of Louis' high note that was sounding more like a strangled cat than a musical delicacy, Harry turned around and yelled:

''STOP IT. STOP!!!!''

Louis closed his mouth and grinned with all the sass he could muster.

''Are you naturally this annoying or is this requiring you an effort?''

Louis rose and sat upright.

''Are you naturally this butt hurt or is this requiring you an effort?''

''You’ll have to bear with me for the night, and you’re the one in the cell, so if I were you I would try to act nicer.''

''I can start singing again if you want?'' asked Louis in a provocative tone.

''Oh hell no.''

''Then answer my questions.''

Harry sighed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest.

''No, I have never fucked anyone in this cell, that is my colleague Ben’s field actually. I was typing a report for him. And I am twenty years old and I prefer cats. Are you done?''

Louis smirked.

''Not bad, so your colleague Ben fucks people in this cell?'' he said, sitting with his back against the wall, crossing his legs.

Harry appeared a bit stilted, but he still answered ''Well, I'm not sure. And he's not my colleague, more like my superior but he treats me like his personal slave by putting me on duty every night of the weekends because he's having an affair with Betty from the Red Lion Pub and his wife thinks he's patrolling with me.'' Harry rambled and then blanched when his brain caught up with his words.  ''I shouldn't have said that. Forget I even said that. He's just not nice with me sometimes.''

''This guy sounds like a prick!'' Louis said in an outraged tone. Maybe if he empathized with the policeman he would be free to go.

''He kind of is…'' sighed Harry, going back to his computer, silence clouding the room again.

Louis felt sleepy and fuzzy. Right at that moment his only wish was to just settle under a blanket next to this extremely charming man and to cosy up with him while eating a warm bacon and cheese sandwich, and nursing a huge cup of bitter tea.

''So you’re younger than me...'' he tried again, desperate to start a conversation. Louis was the type who got really easily bored and tequila made him talkative.

''Yup.'' Replied Harry, popping the p. ''You handed me your ID in order for me to write your file remember?''

Louis scrunched his face. Harry really wasn’t easy to have a conversation with by pointing the obvious every time he asked him something and he was being a very frustrating host.

''You’re not being a great host, you know.''

Harry scoffed and stretched his long legs under the desk, crossing his arms on his chest again and squinted at Louis.

''What were you expecting? For me to serve you a nice cool glass of white wine? Or running you a nice warm bath with lavender oil and candles to relax in? Would you like me to put on some relaxing soundest make your stay more enjoyable?''

Louis frowned. How arrogant. ''No but- You should be nicer to me.''

Harry shook his head in silent disbelief.

''So you really don’t remember me?''

Louis blanched. So this guy actually knew him? He focused hard, begging the gears in his brain to start working. Louis had never been back in Holmes Chapel for the last four years, only coming overnight for Christmas. He had focused solely on his studies. And never once he hooked up with someone here. So definitively not a hook-up. Someone from high school maybe? He was puzzled. He didn’t remember anyone with green eyes and curly brown hair from his school.

Apparently his facial expression was making his distress obvious, because suddenly Harry- _HARRY_. Fuck. Buggering fuck. Louis felt like the blood had drained from his body, a deep feeling of shame settling in his bones. Harry opened his mouth, confirming Louis’ doubts.

''Harry Styles.'' He paused. ''Liam’s cousin?''

 

Reality hit Louis like a slap in his face. _Harry Styles. Liam’s cousin._ Liam’s cousin who was in boarding school and only came around to visit during summer holidays and Christmas. Liam’s cousin who was sixteen when they snogged during a summer party just before Louis left for college. 

Harry, who was underage and got piss drunk on alcohol Louis and his friends gave him.  And who begged him to be his first, before Louis fled like the coward he was. Fuck. And now this guy, who Louis had clearly been a bastard to, had him in a drunk tank. and caught him peeing on a tree with his trousers down. Before insinuating he was a stripper.

If life were a lottery, Louis had just won the prize for being the biggest loser. Ever.

He could feel his cheeks redden under Harry’s gaze.  He didn’t know what to say. Last time they had seen each other was when they did that bonfire with all of their friends and they had kissed in front of everyone, with Harry staring at him with stars in his eyes like Louis was the answer to every question in his life. A few years before he had been smitten with the younger boy. He already had developped a crush on Harry, but had decided to ignore the whole thing by dating his long-time friend Hannah. Of course, the dating part had only been an honorary title to their relationship that wasn’t noting more than friendship really. The day Harry had came out to them had been like an electric shock to Louis who had suddenly realized that something more than friendship between them was possible, and he had therefore dumped Hannah but still couldn’t muster the courage to make a move on Harry.  That night at the bonfire it finally had happened. Harry had fallen asleep on Louis’ side, so Louis had taken advantage of the situation, letting his fear overtake everything and left him there sleeping while he sneaked away to his house, telling Liam not to wake him up because he had a train to catch in the morning. and he had never said goodbye. Brave move.  Years after he still felt bad about it. He had known all along he had broken Harry’s heart that day when he had left. But seeing the boy in flesh hurt too much.

 

_******* _

 

Harry felt bad for Louis. He was still mad at him for wronging him four years ago and he hadn’t meant to spring their history up like this. He had recognized the older boy the second he saw him peeing on that tree, and looking at his ID card had only confirmed his doubts. Since then he couldn’t help but think about what had happened few years ago.

But now the silence was overwhelming, he had clearly put a damper on the whole situation. If he could, he would have let Louis go but now that he was installed in the drunk tank he couldn’t go back. He turned around and started typing on the computer again; finalizing some paperwork Ben never did and just let Harry do instead. At least it was providing him some sort of occupation, so he didn’t have to look at his teenage crush that was drowsy in the drunk tank looking as if he just had seen a ghost appear in front of his eyes, his scared face adding to his disgruntled look.

He heard chattering after few minutes and turned around to discover Louis who was freezing cold, his lips having turned a dark purple blue tone. He sighed. Louis had been sitting on the cold metallic bench with just a t-shirt on for the last hour without moving and with alcohol in his system; of course he would get cold. The office was barely used, not enough to heat it anyways.  But Harry didn’t have a blanket or anything around but on the other hand he couldn’t let Louis go into some hypothermia state. The only thing he could provide him was his jacket. So he stood up and removed it, before entering the cell and giving it to Louis. Louis was deep in his thoughts and apparently didn’t see him enter, startling a little when he saw him. He looked at him defiantly. Harry held his jacket up, Louis’ gaze following his movement.

The older boy frowned. ''I don’t need your jacket.''

''Don’t be stupid. I can hear your teeth chattering, you know. Come on.''

Louis pouted but took the jacket nonetheless and put it on. Harry tried his hardest not to think how adorable it was that it was big enough so Louis’ dainty hands and wrists disappeared under the fabric. He snuggled in the blanket, the collar partially hiding his face.

Memories came rushing to Harry, as he saw Louis under the improvised blanket, the image of a younger Louis in a sleeping bag came to his mind. Louis hadn’t changed much in the years. His face had got more angular and wasn’t framed by a soft fringe anymore but with a feathery haircut and Harry was desperate to tug on one of the strands of hair. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with a low v-neck t shirt that was loose, showing off his collarbones that were now adorning a tattoo. He looked properly edible, despite his rumpled look. Harry still had residues of his crush on the older boy, and wasn’t really proud of it.

''Better?''

Louis nodded silently as a response, and Harry got back to his desk.  After a moment he got up and went back to the grillaged door.

''I’m going to get something in the car.''

Louis ignored him, so he sighed and went outside to retrieve a bottle of water and some snacks he had in the backseat. When he came back, Louis had actually removed the jacket and was now using it as a blanket.

 

**_***_ **

 

Louis was surprised to see Harry come back with a bottle of water and crisps, and even more when he handed them to him.

''You should eat something.'' He said, sitting on the bench next to Louis and holding the crisps up. ''It will help you sober up.''

''Don’t patronize me.'' Louis snarled, but he took the snacks nonetheless, and munched on them under Harry’s gaze.

''Look Louis-'' Harry started.

''No.'' Louis interrupted him. ''You listen first. I am sorry for what I did four years ago, but seriously if this is some kind of revenge you’re getting over me, by throwing me in here and keeping me in this rat hole for the night-''

''What?'' Harry looked baffled, his eyebrows almost touching his hairline in surprise.

''Well, don’t tell me you didn’t bring me here out of convenience when you probably drive everybody else to the real police office – is this fun for you? Is that what you do now that you work for the police? Chase your exes down and put them in cells for the night to make them pay for whatever they did to you?''

''Damn it Louis, I took you here so you wouldn’t get a ticket, which you would have gotten if I drove you to the _‘real police office_ ’ like you say. I’m not sure Johannah would have been pleased to pay a £900 fee...''

''Don’t talk about my mother like you know anything about her.''

''I know her quite well, since I was twelve really, and because we talk often. Which you would know if you were actually interested in me or what I’ve become but no, you just like to fuck people around and leave, don't you ? You arrogant prick.''

''You just proved that I was right : You _ARE_ holding a grudge against me and this is your way to make me pay– I wonder what your colleague Ben will say when he hears about your abuse of authority!''

''Fuck you Louis.'' Harry stood up and went to the door.

''You wish.'' Louis spat and smirked at Harry mischievously.

''It wasn’t me who said I was hot.'' Retorted Harry, and took back his jacket while exiting the cell, leaving Louis fish-mouthing.

Louis got up and ran to the door and called Harry, who came back at the door, close enough that Louis reached and pulled him back by his collar. They were now face to face, both stuck on the grillaged door that was now the only thing preventing them from touching.

''What do you want?'' asked Harry, his fresh minty breath so close Louis could feel it on his cheeks.

''Give me the jacket back.''

''Say the magic word.'' Harry chanted with a mocking smile, while holding his arms behind his back, his hands holding the jacket and leaning against the door.

''Fuck you.''

''Someone’s going to freeze to death in this cell if he doesn’t get nicer.'' Harry scoffed and pulled back, but Louis despite his slight buzz still had sharp reflexes and he gripped Harry to pull him back. They were hips to hips and if it wasn’t for the bars of the door, Louis would probably be able to grind against Harry. Not that this thought had crossed his mind, thank you.

''Give me the jacket.''

''I still haven’t heard the magic word.''

''Please.'' Louis muttered, his grip still strong on Harry.

''Sorry? I didn’t hear. Talk louder _._ You’re still quite small since I last saw you.'' he said in a mocking tone.

''Give me the jacket back.'' said Louis eagerly while trying to reach behind Harry, pinching his hips in the process. Harry’s breath hitched and they looked at each other in the eyes, the air thick with tension. ''Please.''

''Okay, okay.'' Harry nodded and pulled back suddenly, before opening the door and handing the jacket back to Louis, and if it weren’t for the door separating them Louis would probably fall. Louis could see a small blush blooming on Harry’s cheeks and he himself felt a little bit flustered.

But despite everything, he went back on the bench and lied down, feeling really tired. Exhaustion was settling deep in his bones. It was probably the night that was kicking in after the alcohol-induced adrenalin that was now slowly dissipating in his blood. He wrapped himself up in the jacket and closed his eyes.

 

Louis felt a warm hand against his cold face, and his head was ringing with pain. He felt like someone had planted a huge nail in the middle of his forehead. He opened his eyes, blinking because of the bright overhead light and discovered Harry who was bent over him.

''I saw you trembling, and I came back to put the jacket back on you because it had slid. I found an old kettle in the cupboard along with some teabags so I brewed you a tea. Maybe you should drink a bit?'' he said, holding up a steamy paper cup.

Louis nodded and sat up, rubbing his eyes, and took the warm cup in his hands.

''What time is it?'' he muttered, his voice heavy with sleep.

''Around 5 am...'' Harry replied, repressing a yawn. ''Would you like something to eat?''

''Nah, I’m good. I don’t feel drunk anymore. Just tired.'' Said Louis in a low voice. ''Head hurts.''

Harry magically produced a box from his pocket, allowing Louis to take a tablet of Paracetamol. They stayed silent for a while, Louis sipping on his scorching tea. Harry suddenly interrupted the silence.

''Listen Louis. I’m sorry about what happened but I swear all that happened tonight wasn’t about me taking revenge on you or anything. I was just doing my job and I knew your mother would be so sad if you got a fee so I took you here.''

''It’s okay…'' whispered Louis ''I’ve been a prick too.'' he mumbled, before raising his voice and saying in what he hoped sounded like a confident tone ''And I’m sorry for behaving like I did four years ago. There’s no name really to express how I acted, other than coward. I’m sorry for hurting you.''

''It’s okay. It’s my fault; I’m the one who falls too hard too fast. I’ve always been like this. In love with the idea of being in love, I guess?'' he said, adding a self-depreciating laugh.

''Harry…'' Louis took his hand in his ''I’m really sorry. My twenty-three years old self really regrets hurting your sixteen years-old self. Was a right prick, still am, but-''

''My sixteen years-old self is very happy to hear you apologize.'' said Harry, with a warm smile.

''Good.'' Louis patted his hand.

They both fell back in silence, smiling.

 ''So I’ve heard you’re London’s next big writer? Your mom was so proud the day she heard.''

''Yes. Writing in London. But how come you and my mum stayed in touch?''

Harry blushed ''I sort of- I help the children cross the street in front of the school? And you know, with six kids, your mom and I got to talk since I see her every morning.''

Louis laughed heartily; it was so typical of his mom to become friends with everyone.

''So, policeman eh?'' asked Louis.

''Yeah. Wanted to go to medicine school, but my Nan fell ill, and since she’s living with Liam’s mum I thought about staying to help, I guess? And Ben needed some help. So I guess I’ll attend next year, if my Nan gets better.'' He said, choking a little bit at the end, his eyes getting misty.

Louis gulped. ''What about your parents?'' he asked timidly, afraid of the answer that was coming. He and the rest of the boys had been suspicious for the whole time that something was going on, but never dared to ask. Liam never said anything to them.

''My mom…'' he sniffed, tilting his head downwards, looking at his legs ''Died when I was six. Dad has been manic-depressive since, couldn’t take care of me. So I went to boarding school, and spent my summers here with Karen and my Nan.'' The tears were now flowing freely on his cheeks. ''Always hid it from you guys, and Liam knew I would have died if you discovered.''

Louis turned to face Harry and stared at him for a minute.

''Hey...'' he reached out and put his hand on Harry’s jaw, his thumb caressing his cheek, wiping a tear away with his digit.

''I’m sorry.'' Louis said in a sincere tone and Harry wiped away the remaining tears off his cheeks.

''It’s fine. It’s all in the past now. I get to see my dad pretty often, I’ve got my Nan and the Paynes. I’m okay.'' he said and forced a smile on his face.

The two boys didn’t speak for a while.

''Look Louis, you can go. I am sorry for keeping you here. It was a bad idea. Let’s just forget about this whole story, okay?'' said Harry in an embarrassed tone, still choking a bit up on his tears.

Louis nodded but stayed sat next to Harry.

''Don’t sweat it. I’m sorry again for how I acted four years ago. I was a twat. You should hate me.''

Harry gave a wet laugh. ''I did at that time. But it’s fine now, Louis. We’re sort of even, huh?'' he looked around the cell as to explain his point.

Louis laughed. ''I guess.''

Harry smiled at him. ''You know, I had a massive crush on you back in the day. I was seriously thrilled when I finally got to kiss you.'' he snorted at the foolish thoughts of his younger self. ''Practically begged you to be my first, too. D’you remember that?''

Louis blushed and looked seriously at him. ''I do.''

Harry's face scrunched at Louis’ words. ''I was proper embarrassing. Oh, God. I’m sorry. I kind of hoped all these years that you were too drunk to remember.''

''No, no. I remember everything. I lied to Liam. It’s… that was sort of the reason I left that early. And didn’t say goodbye.'' he admitted, looking down at his lap.

''What?''

''Yeah. The thought terrified me so much because I liked you too, but you were so young, there was so much pressure and… I was scared so I bolted. I felt like you deserved so much more than me.''

Harry smiled at him, just a curve of lips. He reached out and took Louis’ hand in his, his thumb caressing softly the back of his hand. Louis noticed the small cross tattooed on his hand and wondered if he had more tattoos. He looked back up, fixing his gaze on his lips and then on his eyes. He wanted to bite those soft-looking lips, make them even more red and puffy.  His stomach twisted with butterflies and want. So much want that he didn’t give himself a second to think before he decided to break the silence.

''What about now ?'' Louis blinked at him, waiting for a reaction.

''I’m not scared anymore, Harry.'' he gulped, steeling himself for his next words, ''D’you still want me to be your first?''

Harry snorted. ''It’s a bit late for that. And it would be pretty sad if it wasn’t.''

''No, it’s not.'' Louis shook his head. ''It’s a first for us.''

Harry quirked an eyebrow, not a second passed before Louis had covered his mouth with his own lips, leaving a soft, tender kiss. He then ducked his head back to see Harry's reaction and only saw his eyes darken, before he pulled Louis' neck with his hand and sealed their lips again in a heated kiss. They kissed for a while, tentatively at first before they opened their mouths and explored and tasted each other. Harry tasted minty and something like apples. Harry suddenly pulled back and shook his head.

''No, Louis, you're drunk... And I don’t want you to kiss me because you pity me.''

''Am not.'' said Louis petulantly ‘’And I’ll never, ever, pity you. Because you’re wonderful.''

''Even so, I'm supposed to be on duty and you're supposed to be under arrest.''

''Does Ben even know we're here?''

''No...''

''Then?'' Louis took Harry's cheeks in both of his hands and looked at him right in the eyes ''Listen, I'm not drunk anymore and even if I were you're a fucking awesome kisser and I would like you to keep kissing me instead of worrying, okay?''

Harry blushed and diverted his eyes, before finally nodding.

''Good'' Louis resumed their kissing, his lips caressing Harry’s, his tongue poking out and drawing a line on his bottom lip, before the younger boy parted his lips, allowing Louis to taste him.

The kiss progressively got more heated, and soon Louis was straddling Harry on the tiny bench, creating friction by slowly moving his hips against Harry's crotch, eliciting little moans and pants from the younger boy. He removed his t-shirt, letting the younger boy’s hands roam on his back. Feeling Harry's cock getting harder against his thigh he started to palm it over his trousers. He hit something too hard to be a cock in Harry’s pocket and smirked, an idea forming in his head. He pushed through the fabric and got his hand into Harry’s pocket, pulling out his handcuffs. He opened them carefully, feeling Harry's heavy and lusty gaze on his every move and clasped them around his own wrists. The sight made a groan escape from Harry, making Louis' cock twitch as an answer.

He then put his bound hands and wrists behind Harry's neck, pulling him back into a kiss and started to rub his crotch again against him. He couldn't help but let out little whines, the friction of the fabric being at the same time too much and too little.

''Harry, fuck me, please, fuck me.'' he moaned, Harry groaning in response.

The younger boy got up, lifting Louis along with him and carrying him. Louis tried not to think about how Harry was holding him up, like he weighed nothing, with his strong biceps flexing. Harry carefully laid him on the bench, while leaving little kisses on his neck and face.

''Are you sure?'' he asked, before pecking Louis on the mouth.

''Harry, for fuck’s sake yes I’m sure.'' begged Louis desperately, losing all traces of shame.

Harry just nodded and then slowly bent, starting to suck little bruises and kisses all over his stomach, his fingers massaging and playing with his nipples at the same time, Louis whining underneath. He got up and undressed himself, undoing his belt and letting his trousers fall on the floor. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the tattoos that littered his torso and arms. Louis felt dizzy when he saw the ivory skin with black scribbles and drawings all over it - the rose, the heart, the butterfly but most importantly _the laurels_. He wanted to sink his teeth in their leaves, mark Harry’s hips properly. Put a bruise on each leaf, before holding them in his hands, his fingers pressing the bruises while he pounded into Harry.

Harry finished undressing himself and Louis, the handcuffs getting in the way of the older boy. He unbuttoned Louis’ jeans slowly, pushing them all the way down in one swift move along with his boxers, freeing Louis’ cock.

His green eyes went dark as he licked his lips appreciatively while Louis hissed because of the lack of pressure. Harry kneeled on the floor in front of the bench and slightly bent his head to lick Louis’ length, in a kitten-like way. He then parted his pillowy lips, licking them hungrily before approaching with his mouth and taking Louis’ cock all at once, until it hit the back of his throat, eliciting a small scream from Louis. 

Hollowing his cheeks and sucking gently, he lifted his hand in order to start stroking at what his mouth couldn’t reach. The precome and the saliva making his lips and fingers slide perfectly against his shaft. The feeling of Harry’s mouth around his cock drove Louis mad. It was the perfect amount of sucking, his tongue warm and wet, slowly moving on the underside vein. He was feeling powerless, his pleasure reducing him to a blabbering mess.

Harry let his cock slip out of his mouth with a loud pop.

''Lube and condoms?'' he asked, still stroking Louis.

''In my wallet.''

Harry stood up and went to retrieve Louis’ wallet from the desk and took the small packet of lube and the condom it contained.

''Kneel, please.'' he ordered. Louis did as asked and Harry immediately towered over him, kneading his ass. He tore open the small packet of lube, putting some of it on his fingers, rubbing them together so it wouldn’t be too cold and he circled Louis’ entrance, massaging slowly the soft skin there.

Louis let out small puffs and gasps, while Harry slowly entered him with his index finger. He started going back and forth in slow strokes, stretching him and letting him get used to the pressure. He then slowly entered with his second finger until the first knuckle.

''Good? Ready for another one?'' he asked, his lips brushing Louis’ ear.

Louis nodded fervently and Harry inserted his second finger all the way, letting Louis adjust to the pressure before resuming his movement and scissoring him.  Meanwhile he had his other hand stroking Louis’ shaft at the same pace that his fingers were going. He finally found his prostate, the slow touch eliciting a deep moan from Louis. He went back crooked his fingers slowly against it, making Louis breathless.

He was three fingers deep inside Louis when the older boy stopped him.

''Need you now or I’m going to come.'' he whined pleadingly. Harry nodded in response.

''Can you put the condom on me?'' he asked, nodding at his hands slicked with lube. Louis snorted because of the handcuffs still circling his wrists, but still bent to retrieve the tiny package and ripped it before slowly unfolding it on Harry, who hissed at the sudden contact. He pecked Harry on the lips, before turning around to face the wall and put his hands on the cold concrete for support.

Harry placed himself behind Louis, holding his hip with one hand and lining himself with Louis’ hole. He slowly entered him, and deposed small pecks on his shoulders while his tip was entering the smaller boy’s hole. He then braced his hands around Louis’ hips, moving tortuously slow all the way in and paused.

''Good?'' he whispered, his lips letting small puffs of warm air against Louis’ ear.

''Yeah, Harry, fuck… Move, please.'' Harry started to rock his hips, pulling all the way out before slamming back in, making Louis whine ''God Harry...So good...''

''Louis'' Harry gasped ''You feel so amazing, babe.'' his grip getting tighter around Louis’ hip, one hand letting go to join Louis’ hands above their heads, making his face almost lean against the wall.

Louis felt surrounded by Harry, like he was slowly filing every single pore of his skin with heat, the rhythm of his thrusts getting faster as he got deeper and deeper, the angle feeling better every time and soon he had found his prostate, every thrust eliciting gasps from him. Hearing Louis groaning, Harry focused his moves to make it the best possible for him.

Louis felt sweat beading on his forehead, while his body was crossed with shivers and heat. He could feel Harry’s strong arms and hands holding him, he could feel his burning chest against his back and finally his cock, hitting the delicious bundle of nerves again and again. He felt like they were electric, like Harry was fire and him ice, merging and meddling together, making him shivery and hot at the same time. He turned around and kissed Harry sloppily, their tongues meeting in a hot kiss.

''Fuck, Harry… Touch me, touch me please'' he whimpered, feeling his cock twitch, leaking drops of precome on the bench.

''Okay, okay…''  groaned the younger boy.

Harry let go of his hip and hands, moving them and bringing one to his shaft, stroking it. He used the other one to pull Louis closer against him, taking full control. His hand roamed on his stomach, pinched his nipple before settling under his collarbones, the leverage allowing him to pound into Louis. He felt like free falling, giving Harry more and more control of his body. He felt like he was holding the last straw he had of control, his orgasm building fast. Harry leaned forward, and bit the base of his neck, making Louis come right on the spot.

He chanted Harry’s name like a prayer while he was shooting white ribbons all over the bench. His hands slipped from the wall with the force of it, but Harry held him through his orgasm. His strong arms were circled around his stomach, one of them milking his spent cock. He let his head fall backwards, eyes shut, and resting on Harry’s collarbones while the younger boy continued the marking of his neck, alternating kisses with little bites and soothing licks. Patterns and fireworks exploded behind his lids, when he felt Harry coming hot, buried deep inside him.

Suddenly their bodies came to a rest, their chests heaving, both glazed in sweat, the whole room was silent except for their breathing. Harry released his grip on Louis and slowly pulled out, before removing the condom and finding a bin to throw it away. Meanwhile Louis was back lying on the bench, his hands still handcuffed. Harry entered the room and his eyes fell on his captured wrists and he scoffed, before retrieving the keys and freeing them. He leant down on the bench next to Louis, cuddling him against his chest, their legs intertwining as if it was a reflex for them.

''That was…'' he started, his voice rough with the exhaustion and the moaning, putting little pecks on Louis’ collarbones, his chest heaving ''Incredible.''

''Yeah, it was passable.'' declared Louis in an unimpressed tone, resulting in Harry pinching his nipple.

''Do you want me to put the handcuffs back?''

''I knew it was a policeman kink to handcuff people.'' he grinned.

Harry snorted, and pecked Louis on the lips ''Maybe next time, you can handcuff me.''

Louis giggled nervously as an answer. He decided to ignore the whole topic and cuddled closer to Harry, and they both fell asleep on the bench, Louis using Harry’s chest as a pillow.

 

A few hours later, he woke up, his bones heavy and his muscles hurt with exhaustion, especially his knees. He slowly rose and sat up, taking in Harry who was still softly snoring next to him. Either he could wake the younger guy, or he could take this situation to his advantage and flee without having to explain himself or saying goodbye awkwardly. Louis buried his face in his palms, massaging his eyes. He was about to leave Harry again in the most cowardly way. But he wasn’t a hero, or a courageous person, so he stood up and started dressing himself quietly, before opening the cell door to retrieve his ID card, his wallet and his phone ont he desk. He paused a second, wondering if he was actually escaping prison or something. He reasoned himself, remembering that Harry had admitted taking him there so he wouldn’t get in trouble, so he went with the assumption that it was okay for him to go away, and exited the cell - leaving Harry behind who was still sleeping, oblivious to the fact that he had been left behind once again.

He exited the police station; the sun was already up in the sky. It was probably around ten am. He lit up a cigarette and turned on his phone, which immediately started ringing furiously, with messages and missed calls notifications popping up on the screen. He frowned, seeing that Zayn had tried to call him 16 times and pushed the call button. Three rings later, he heard a thick accent on the other side of the line.

''Louis, you fucking prick, where were you? Got worried sick, almost called the police.''

''I was with the police, you cunt!''

''The pol- OH FUCK! Who arrested you? Was it Harry?''

'' ‘Course it was. Thank you for updating me by the way, about that tiny piece of information.''

''You never asked.'' Zayn answered in an unimpressed tone ''So how was your reunion?''

''I fucked up. Big time.'' He admitted, blowing out the smoke of his cigarette.

Zayn groaned and urged him to come over.

 

**_3 days later_ **

 

 

Louis approached the Holmes Chapel Primary school, holding a bunch of peonies and feeling really, really ridiculous. But he had been a rightful douchebag to Harry. He was the epitome of the insensible human being. Again.

And he wanted another chance, to maybe woo the boy by taking him on a proper date and maybe have babies after, several of them if possible. But to be able to have this he had to make amends first. He had thought about it for days and with Zayn's intensive coaching he had a speech and a plan ready in his mind. He finally saw an ugly neon yellow waistcoat and recognized Harry's lanky figure holding a panel, while two little girls were crossing the road with their Nan, giggling and waving at him. He stood on the sidewalk and cleared his throat to get Harry's attention.

The younger boy turned around and appeared slightly shocked when he recognized Louis. He could see a faint blush forming on the apples of Harry’s cheeks, while the boy tried to keep his composure.

Louis opened his mouth to talk when suddenly a shrilly voice calling his name interrupted him; both of his youngest siblings were running towards him excitedly and giggling with joy. They came to a stop and hugged his legs, before turning around looking at Harry.

''You met policeman Harry?'' Doris asked, smiling at Harry.

''I did. He-he is a really nice guy.''

''I know, isn't he!'' squealed Ernest.

''Yeah, really nice, that’s why you guys should go wait mommy by the playground while I talk to-erm, policeman Harry?''

Once the twins were away, Louis turned back to face Harry who was now scrunching his face.

''What do you want?'' he asked defiantly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. ''Are you here to fuck me over again before leaving? I’m not interested in your mess anymore Louis.''

''Harr-''

''No. There's no Harry. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.''

Louis closed his eyes, his fists clenching. This wasn’t going well and his nerves were threatening to take over.

''You terrify me okay?'' he blurted, his voice high and tinted with desperation ''You fucking terrify me, with your over the top romanticism, your bubbly smile and the way you’re always cute and happy.''

''Oh this is fucking great.'' gasped Harry indignantly, looking angrier by the second ''Now you just came to insult me while I’m wearing a yellow vest.''

Louis frowned. ''What’s the yellow vest got to do with us?''

''Nothing!  I-Er. I was just trying to. Never mind. Okay. Are you done now?''

''No. Well, God, I’m so bad at this. Okay.'' Louis took a deep breath ''You and I did this thing between us kind of backwards and I was wondering, if we could start on a fresh page. Maybe give me a chance to properly wine and dine you before actually snogging or well, any other activity we might enjoy. You know, like sexual intercourse and-''

''What are you actually trying to say?'' Harry interrupted him, looking annoyed but at the same time his eyes were holding a huge spark of fondness. ''Be more concise.''

''What I was trying to say is that people like me always disappoint people like you. Because you’re wonderful. And you deserve someone better, someone who is as romantic as you, someone who deserves you and who will make you truly happy so that’s why I am scared.'' Harry opened his mouth but Louis stopped him, raising his hand.

''I have been a douchebag to you and I am sorry. Can I take you on a date so we can have a fresh start? And then maybe you can decide if you are still disappointed?'' he said, while holding up the bunch of flowers higher, hiding his face behind it.

Harry laughed, and took the flowers in his hands, his fingers slowly caressing the delicate petals ‘’Okay.’’

''Okay? That’s it?!'' Louis feigned indignation.

''Yup.'' said Harry, popping the p ''Maybe you’ll have the chance of a longer speech during the actual date?''

''I can’t believe I actually like someone so irritating.'' Louis said, slowly approaching Harry.

''Oh, so you like me?'' Harry asked, barely masking his happiness, leaning forward towards Louis.

''Come on a date with me and you’ll know.'' Louis said standing on his tippy toes, his lips slowly moving against Harry’s jaw.

''Well then…'' Harry smiled before suddenly pulling back ''I’ll see you at the date.''

Louis hastily pulled him back by the collar, crushing the peonies between them. Both smiled in reminiscence.

''You really are annoying.'' Louis said petulantly.

''Kiss me, you fool.'' scoffed Harry.

 

And Louis did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the people who have read the whole thing :) and once again to my beta.
> 
> Here's my tumblr: **[kissingloubear](http://kissingloubear.tumblr.com)** if you want to come and say hi ! My beta is [justmefeelingtherain](http://justmefeelingtherain.tumblr.com) ! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always really appreciated :)


End file.
